C'est l'amour
by Weirdrock
Summary: Todo aquel que diga que el amor es una muestra pura de afecto, sin pretensiones ni expectativas, está mintiendo […] Saijo-san, me gustas. Me había dicho sutilmente al oído.


**Los personajes de Revue Starlight no son de mi propiedad.**

**…**

**C'est l'amour**

**…**

Todo aquel que diga que el amor es una muestra pura de afecto, sin pretensiones ni expectativas, está mintiendo. Lo sé porque lo he vivido, he sido víctima y testigo de aquello que malsanamente romantizamos hasta la cursilería y que fácilmente, casi imperceptible, puede convertirse en arma o enfermedad.

Uno puede pensar que profesa amor a la persona que tiene enfrente, sea que la pueda ver o no a los ojos por cualesquiera que sean las reacciones que el cuerpo tenga ante la presencia del otro. Yo, como una vieja y mala costumbre, siempre miro a los ojos de aquellos que me declaran un amor profundo y vehemente, para vislumbrar el atisbo de duda y mentira, para ver reflejado el amor propio que se confiesan con sus palabras a mi nombre.

Porque, ¿qué capacidad tendría uno de amar sino se traduce a la de amarse a sí mismo? Amar lo que soy con el otro, lo que siento con el otro, lo que hago con el otro. Lo que veo –o quiero ver– de mí mismo en el otro.

_Yo te quiero._

_Yo te amo._

_Yo te deseo._

No hay sutilezas, sino un afán perenne de poseer. El amor es la necesidad de poseer algo: una persona, un sentimiento, una identidad. Porque el amor va cargado de cierto egoísmo, de ciertas aspiraciones que uno tiene respecto a su imagen y porvenir con el otro. Por esa simple y única razón, uno se esmera y se esfuerza para llenar expectativas, para alcanzar lo deseado.

Yo he salido indemne de las muchas batallas que otros libran por mí, en campos imaginarios que no existen salvo en sus cabezas. Yo, que he llevado una vida de inexperiencia entorno a aquella palabra, lo único que podía desear, querer y amar –en otras palabras, poseer– era la _cima_. Deseaba alcanzarla, tocarla y gastarla.

Los estándares de mi periferia, nunca fueron excesivos, por lo que recibir halagos y conseguir los mejores lugares no fue difícil. Sin embargo, yo buscaba llegar más lejos. Y al querer hacerlo, di con pared: la cima estaba ocupada por alguien más, inamovible, como una especie de cumbre propia, hecha a medida y codificada en un nombre. Tendo Maya.

_C'est tout. _

Ahí había acabado la gracia.

Mi gloria fue sustituida por días de interminables entrenamientos en los cuales no veía fruto alguno. Y cuando creía que había logrado alcanzarla y reemplazarla, su nombre salía antes que el mío. Siempre primero. Y yo, cual antagonista, era premeditadamente derrotada, una y otra vez, ante aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Así fue como me hallé un día observándola, siguiendo sus pasos y movimientos, guardando detalle de sus gestos, de sus palabras y comportamientos. Después, frente al espejo los imitaba. Todo con cierto sigilo y sin verdadera conciencia de lo que aquello significaba. Yo buscaba la cima y ella era la cima.

Sin embargo, gozaba de ciertos privilegios. Era, por regla general e imperativa, su pareja en todo, porque nadie más podía resistir su ritmo, porque todos entorpecían su _arte_. Ella, en alerta constante, en una insistente búsqueda por superarse, reconocía aquel hecho y empezó a acercarse a mí con un muy determinado interés: practicar.

Tendo Maya poseía unos modos de hablar que te impedía la burla y únicamente dejaba cabida a la sorpresa mal disimulada en satisfacción. Yo pretendía buscar a escondidas sus debilidades o los modos de alzarme ante ella, pero por alguna razón terminaba embelesada. No sólo era sus gráciles movimientos, ni su ronca voz o su gallarda personalidad. Era algo más, algo que escapaba de los confines de mi conocimiento y ante la ausencia del miedo, se convertía en admiración.

_Elle était la star. Mon étoile._

Ahora lo sabía, estaba irremediablemente cautivada por aquella mujer y todo lo relacionado a su nombre. A tal punto que detestaba me compararan con ella o que mencionaran nuestros nombres haciendo referencia a la excelencia, como si realmente existiera un punto de cotejo.

Y nuevamente, cuando creía entender las dimensiones de mi sentir, cuando lograba relacionar un hecho con el otro y conseguía asumir mi unilateral batalla, ella soltó la estrategia defensiva.

_Saijo-san, me gustas. _

Me había dicho sutilmente al oído, mientras ensayábamos una escena en la que teníamos que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que los demás no la oyeran. Yo me sorprendí, los alcances de mi entendimiento no fueron los necesarios para soltar un ataque o una evasiva, así que la solté y me alejé de ella. Maya sonreía como de costumbre y me extendió la mano para continuar con el ensayo.

Continúe, no iba a dejar que ella me alcanzara y notara mi desconcierto. Experimenté un extraño malestar. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía caliente el cuerpo y un peculiar escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, era como si de repente hubiera sido víctima de la fiebre.

Fue mi turno de escuchar sus pasos siguiendo los míos, era como una extraña melodía en la que sus movimientos eran la base de los míos. Mágica armonía que me descolocaba. Esto no tenía que ser así. Si yo la buscaba a ella y ella a mí, era como buscarme a mí en ella y viceversa. Era un círculo infinito, donde ninguna lo lograría. ¡Cuán ególatras éramos!

¿Y si todo había sido una trampa para verme caer y quedarse con toda la luz? ¿Y si estaba por alcanzarla y ella lo había presentido?

No, ella no.

Lo mejor sería mantenerme al margen de todo lo que ella tramara, sin duda, no podría tratarse de algo bueno. Logré alejarme paulatinamente, excusándome con otros compromisos y en horarios que no coincidían.

Cuando la fortuna me agraciaba, me quedaba un rato en el salón de ensayos para practicar en soledad. Y me detenía frente al espejo, mirando mis posturas, mis estiramientos, mis movimientos, hasta que a mi mente acudía su recuerdo o sus palabras. Volvía a perder, una y otra vez.

_Quel malheur!_

Ella me había susurrado veneno al oído y ahora agonizaba paulatinamente ante de su recuerdo.

Cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo, necesitaba reconcentrarme, canalizar la fuerza y firmeza de mi cuerpo. Primera posición, alzar los brazos sutilmente, moverlos como si del viento se tratara, preparándome para un _arabesque_. Abría los ojos y otra mirada que no era la mía me observaba desde el espejo.

Aquella sonrisa debía ser producto de mi imaginación, un delirio del veneno que corría por mis venas y aceleraba el tránsito de mi sangre. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y empecé un lento y trabajoso ascenso de mi pierna izquierda, la derecha permanecía recta esperando a que la otra terminara de estirarse. A su vez, elevaba los brazos, dejando el derecho recto hacia al frente, como intentando alcanzar algo con la mano, mientras el otro simulaba un ala ondeándose.

_Je vais voler!_

Escuchaba mi respiración y la de ella en la habitación. Podía sentir su calor rondar mi existencia, su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo y un deseo insospechado crecer. Sus dedos rozaron mi pierna alzada, volviendo a acomodarla, exigiendo más profesionalismo de mi postura.

– Es más abajo, sigues al ras del suelo.

El calor me abandonó para presentarse en el brazo izquierdo, levantándolo otro poco.

– Con los brazos sé petulante, demuestra que _sabes_ volar.

Ahora mi mano derecha, atrayéndola con sus delicados dedos en un sutil movimiento en dirección al suelo. Yo sabía que aquello era un error, pero quería saber qué era lo que ella pretendía al corregirme. Y lo sentí, sentí la humedad de sus labios en el dorso de mi mano. Regresé a mi inicial posición y abrí los ojos para encontrarla frente a mí, con mi mano aún sostenida por la suya.

Me fue inevitable fruncir el ceño. Ella rió sutilmente, tapándose la boca con su mano libre al hacerlo.

– Eres hermosa cuando estás molesta.

Ella mentía. Estaba aturdida, pero sentir su mano en la mía era reconfortante.

– _Vous êtes belle _–volvió a besar el dorso de mi mano, mirándome a los ojos, sin parpadear, ni dudar o titubear. Y su presta y autárquica sonrisa volvió.

Y lo descubrí: no era inocente. Pero tampoco la única culpable.

De eso se trataba y no había escapatoria.

_C'est l'amour._

**...**

**…**

**N/A: Raro… **

**El KuroMaya es de lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida jajajaja **

**Y Mahiru también XD**

**Adiós :3 **


End file.
